Confessions
by sheleftmalfoy
Summary: What should have happened in Sam's room at Troubled Waters when Freddie and Sam finally get alone after the kiss.


Distracted by Carly's momentary disgust at the flavour of Sam's hand, Sam jumps over her bed and makes a scramble for the door, but Freddie, expecting her to run, grabs her in a bear hug, her arms trapped at her sides.

"Let go, Freddork!" Sam whines. "I told you to get out! I told security not to let any visitors in!" Sam struggles in Freddie's arms, attempts to stomp on his foot and lets out a growl-like sound from her throat.

"You can't keep running away Sam, that's why we came here to find you." Freddie looks over to Carly for help, knowing he can't let go of Sam for fear that she will run again.

"I'm going to wash the peanuts and mud off my tongue." Carly snarls at Sam. She then turns on her heel, yanks the door open and walks out and down the hall. The door slowly swings shut behind her. Freddie and Sam stand frozen for a moment, surprised by Carly's outburst, then Sam returns to her senses and struggles more viciously. Freddie releases his grip on Sam, gently shoves her towards her bed and lunges himself at the door, leaning against it and facing into the room.

"You're not getting away from me this time." He threatens, "We came here to talk to you..." he shuffles his feet a bit and looks out Sam's bedroom window, "We've been concerned about you Sam."

"If you want to talk to crazies, go talk to Caleb, he'll even let you kick him if you want!" Sam drops down on her bed, crosses her arms and legs and starts twitching her right foot in agitation.

"Sam, you kissed me!" Freddie blurted out after mustering the courage. "And that's the second time now, so you can't make up some excuse." Freddie stood up from leaning against the door and took a few steps into the room, towards Sam sitting on the bed. He was looking at her with a small frown on his face, his forehead creased in confusion and concern for his friend.

"I told you I was crazy! That's why I'm in here!" Sam shot him a look and turned back away from him. "So just go away, forget about it. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Sam... why... why are you saying that? You're obviously not a crazy, and I don't see why you'd want to stay here with those other patients. They creep me out." Freddie's voice was softer now, and as he talked he closed the distance between himself and the bed to stand beside Sam, who was still adamantly refusing to look at him.

"Because I hate you! You told me yourself how often I tell you that. And I beat you up, and...and" Sam let out a groan of exasperation. "You're a lame dork, obviously I wasn't in my right mind when I kissed you, so I'm staying here until I stop being crazy." Sam whipped her head around suddenly, her blond hair spreading out as is arced around her pouting face and settled around her face, flowing down her back and across her shoulders. Freddie couldn't help but stare at her golden locks for a second before registering the anger sketched on her face.

"This isn't about you're being crazy, Sam, and you know it. Is this about you accidentally letting me know you like me? I'm sorry Carly and I were forcing you to admit you liked someone, but I'm glad you did." Freddie gently pulled Sam's hand free from where she had them crossed over her chest and swung it back and forth. "What do you think about that? Maybe you're just a little embarrassed that you're secrets out."

Sam blushed a deep rose and she looked down at their clasped hands, unable to answer. "Maybe," she whispered. Freddie smiled, though Sam didn't look up to see.

"Well, can I tell you what I think about that?" Freddie replied. He sat down beside Sam on the little hospital bed and, letting go of her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder instead. "Remember that time, years ago, when I said that girls beat up guys they have a crush on?" Freddie couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ya..." Sam whispered.

"That's when I first realized that I wanted you to like me."

"But you like Carly." Sam's voice cracked as she tried to suppress her feelings.

"Well, I did like Carly, past tense. But I think some of that was just because I wasn't afraid of her beating me up for liking her." This made Sam laugh.

"I guess you're right." Sam's voice sounded more hopeful, and she finally raised her head and reached up to hold Freddie's hand that was resting on her shoulder. "So... so you... you..." Sam stumbled over her words.

"Yes, I like you too Sam." Freddie smiled, then leaned in and met Sam's lips in what was their third kiss.


End file.
